Harry PotterSparrow
by Iorddonen
Summary: what if a certain sea goddess took an interest in a green eyed messy black haired babe?


**Authors note**: this is my second try at a story. but my first at a Harry Potter/Pirates of the carribean crossover so, well lets see how i do.

**disclaimer**: i don't own either Harry Potter or Pirates of the Carribean, those belong to J.K Rowling, and Disney respectably.

After almost 13 years, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore finally had a reason to be happy. During those last 13 years he could find no hint of Harry Potter's whereabouts, that in itself was a problem that he didn't want to think about. The boy needed to be weak and pliable so that he would sacrifice himself when the time came. The fact that the boy disappeared before his aunt could even discover him on the doorstep was also a problem, it meant that someone had found where he was going to take the boy and took him away after Mcgonagall, Hagrid and he had left. But now with the tournament and Harry Potters name coming out of the goblet he could finally get the boy back under his control. Of course having no idea who it was that took the boy away all those years ago we can forgive him for living In fantasy land.

Hermione Granger was decidedly not a Happy girl. After the _incident_ in first year with Ronald Weasley, she had been, well, not accepted, but certainly tolerated in Gryffindor house, no one, not **one** Gryffindor had teased her to her face after that. Sure Slytherin still teased her, but that was mostly because of blood status so that wasn't a problem. And of course Ravenclaw would feel a little resentment to someone not of their house being in the top spot of the year. So while not having any real _friends, _she at least didn't get sent crying to the loo anymore. But this summer had apparently set the tone for the year. All summer long she had very strange dreams.

They all started with nothing but music*, certainly not bad music, and if she was honest with herself it was actually pretty good music, but then the blackness would start to fade and she would find herself on a _ship _of all things. The music was always playing and she could explore the ship. She would usually find the crew sleeping but sometimes she would find one of them on the deck doing something or other. Then she would always find herself drawn towards where the the music was coming from, the dream always ended as she was opening a door to what she could assume was a bedroom and catching a glimpse of who was inside. Each dream she would focus on a different part of the person, after a summer of these dreams she had a rough picture of what the person looked like. it was a boy, a boy no older than her it looked like, with hair down to his shoulders and as black as the sails of the ship he sailed on, a dull green bandana on his head mostly covered by the three pointed hat he wore, a white puffy button up shirt with a dark forest green frock coat with silver lining and what looked like black harem pants with knee high boots.

In all he looked like a pirate out of a movie she had seen, but always right before the dream ended he would look up from where he was playing his violin or ocarina, and his bright emerald green eyes would lock on hers and widen as if he could actually see her! And as always she would awaken with her mother and father there, because, as they had told her, she was thrashing around and mumbling all night.

So when _Harry Potter's_ name came out as the_ forth_ champion in a tournament where there were only supposed to be _three,_ she just sighed and silently wished to the heavens that her life could be easy for once. Not even taking in to consideration that the boy didn't even attend any of the three schools participating in the tournament.

Said boy was currently in the middle of a whirlpool on his home and ship, the infamous "Black Pearl" trying desperately along with the rest of her crew to stop her from going under.

Sadly it seemed as is the sea herself wanted it to happen, so even as the crew tried as hard as they could to save their ship and in doing so, themselves, the sea dragged the ship under and into the next great adventure. But it appeared that fate had a different agenda today, as the ship along with all of the crew that didn't abandon ship and try to swim away splashed up in the middle of lake right next to a castle.

Harry Potter-Sparrow took one look at his surroundings and wished that his life could be easy for once.

-*: think of 1:00 minute into the song "walk the plank" form the first movie


End file.
